metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuhira Miller
, also known as Kazuhira Miller and Master Miller, was FOXHOUND's survival trainer during Roy Campbell's command of the unit. Biography Early life McDonell Benedict Miller was born in the United States sixty years after his grandparents immigrated there from Japan. The child of an American GHQ officer and a Japanese woman, he was born during Japan's occupation by US military forces and was given the name "Kazuhira" - a name that represents "Peace" in Japanese. Upon graduating from college in the US, he joined the Japanese Self Defence Forces. After being discharged, he drifted from one region to another as a mercenary.METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER OFFICIAL SITE Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Miller's travels eventually led him to meet Naked Snake/Big Boss in Colombia. Miller played a vital role in the management of the Militaires Sans Frontieres and supported Big Boss during his missions in Colombia. Later Career In his later career, Miller served as a survival master in the SAS, The Green Berets, a US Marine boot camp, and FOXHOUND. He also served in the FBI and also volunteered as a coach in a Mercenary School twice a year but eventually retired. When he served as a drill sergeant in FOXHOUND, he was referred to as a "Hell Master" and draftees called him "Master Miller" with the utmost respect. It was while serving in FOXHOUND's boot camp that he met and helped train Solid Snake. At some point in his life, Miller divorced his first wife, Nadine, and resided in Los Angeles with his daughter, Catherine. Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual (1990) Master Miller served as an adviser for FOXHOUND during Roy Campbell's days in the unit. As a FOXHOUND adviser, Miller reunits with Solid Snake and assists Snake throughout the Zanzibar Land Uprising, providing him with health and wellness information, as well as information on the general area of Zanzibar Land, fighting against Metal Gear D, Gray Fox, and Big Boss. By 2005, Miller retired and had moved to Alaska to live in solitary in a three story house with his huskies and sometimes trained the Alaskan scouts during his free time. However, three days prior to the FOXHOUND Rebellion, Miller was murdered in his home, poisoned by a nerve toxin. Liquid Snake, the leader of the FOXHOUND unit in Shadow Moses, then assumed Miller's identity and posed as him when "Miller" was called out of retirement to help Solid Snake with his mission on Shadow Moses, providing him with health and wellness information, as well as information on the general area he's in. Late into the mission, Liquid revealed himself to Snake by removing his sunglasses and untying his hair. Gallery File:Mgspw-kazuhira-miller.jpg File:Mgspw-miller-cg.jpg Behind the scenes * In the original MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Miller had a distinctively Asian appearance. The later versions of the game released for mobile phones/PlayStation 2 redesigned his character to resemble his appearance in Metal Gear Solid with his blond hair and sunglasses. * How Master Miller was killed is not mentioned in Metal Gear Solid. It is only mentioned in the official novel by Raymond Benson. References Category:MG2 Characters Category:MGS Characters